biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball Heroes (Arcade Card Game)
' 'Dragon Ball Heroes' (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ) is a Japanese arcade of the Dragon Ball video games developed by Dimps, as the sixth Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass (series). ' Announced on October 21, 2010, and released on November 11, 2010, the game allows the usage of many characters from the Dragon Ball (franchise), as well as characters new to the series. The game has a portage for Nintendo 3DS called Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2, as well as the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission and Dragon Ball Heroes: Charisma Mission. Promo Video Card Based Game ' Overview Card sets ' There are general themes for each set of cards. The game offers missions to complete based on the themes from each set. Many of the characters have complete alternate skins determined by the character card used, for example Yamcha can appear with his teenage look or his Majin Buu Saga outfit. Inserting the Hero license (personal data card) in the machine Typically each set introduces a new theme and includes cards from the previous theme; the first set of cards features the Red Ribbon Androids, while the second set features the Red Ribbon Androids and the Galaxy Soldiers, the third set features the Galaxy Soldiers and Majin Buu, the fourth set features Majin Buu and the Planet Trade Organization. The fifth set features the Planet Trade Organization and Lord Slug's clan, the sixth set features Lord Slug's clan and Super Buu, the seventh set features Super Buu and Broly, and the eighth set features Broly and Tapion. With the launch of the Galaxy Missions on March 22, 2012, The ninth set features characters from all previous sets and introduces Dragon Ball GT characters, the tenth and eleventh sets (GM2 and GM3) feature characters from the Baby Saga of GT and from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, The twelfth set (GM4) features characters from the Baby Saga and from the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. The thirteenth set (GM5) features characters from The Tree of Might, from the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and from the end of the Baby Saga, the fourteenth set (GM6) features the Planet Trade Organization (with characters from the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku included). The fifteenth set (GM7) features the Planet Trade Organization and characters from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the sixteenth set (GM8) features Garlic Jr. and his men from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, the seventeenth set (GM9) features the Spice Boys and Super 17, the eighteenth set (GM10) features characters from the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. With the launch of the Jaaku Missions on November 2013, the nineteenth set features characters from Dragon Ball (anime) The Red Ribbon Army General Blue, and the Shadow Dragon Oceanus Shenron, the twentieth set (JM2) features the Shadow Dragon Haze Shenron and characters from ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. The thirteenth set (JM3) focuses on Majin Buu's birth (tying in with the airing of the Majin Buu arc of Dragon Ball Kai on Japanese TV), the fourteenth set (JM4) features the Neko Majin (character) Neko Majins and Eis Shenron, the fifteenth set (JM5) features List of Dragon Ball films''. Dragon Ball Z'' movie villains controlled by Babidi's Mind Control, Babidi's magic and Naturon Shenron.'' Each set of cards, except the first, includes one or two secret ULTIMATE-RARE cards. Those ULTIMATE-RARE cards are Hatchiyack in the second set, Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in the third set, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta in the fourth set, Super Saiyan Bardock in the fifth set, Chilled in the sixth set. Bio-Broly and a transformation card for Broly in the seventh set, Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighth set, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks Dragon Ball GT GT Trunks in the ninth set (GM1), Baby in the tenth set (GM2), a transformation card for Baby in the eleventh set (GM3), Baby Janemba in the twelfth set (GM4; the first chapter of the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga was published in V-Jump to introduce this character). Super Saiyan 4 Goku and a Dimensional Transfer card for Dr. Myuu to summon Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta in the thirteenth set (GM5), a Great Ape-transformation card for Super Saiyan Bardock in the fourteenth set (GM6), Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Dragon Ball GT GT Vegeta in the fifteenth set (GM7). King Piccolo and a Dimensional Transfer card for Super Saiyan God Goku to summon Beerus in the sixteenth set (GM8), Super 17 w/ Cell absorbed in the seventeenth set (GM9). Super Hatchiyack and Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighteenth set (GM10), Oceanus Shenron in her Shadow Dragon form in the nineteenth set (JM1), Kuriza and Super Saiyan 2 Bardock in the twentieth set (JM2), Kid Buu Kibito Kai absorbed Buu w/ Kibito Kai absorbed and a Dimensional Transfer card for Super Saiyan 4 Goku to summon Black Smoke Shenron in the thirteenth set (JM3). Dimensional Transfer cards for Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta to summon Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Neko Majin Mix to summon Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the fourteenth set (JM4), Super Saiyan 3 Majin Broly and Kid Buu Babidi absorbed Buu w/ Babidi absorbed in the fifteenth set (JM5). The player can use an avatar as playable character, for which they can determine the name. Different races are playable, each divided in three classes: Hero Type, Elite Type (unlocked at Level 8 or higher), and Berserker Type (unlocked at Level 12 or higher). Story A series of short trailers featuring new animation have been released to promote the game. Each one offers a very short standalone plot with the Hero main promotional character featured as a protagonist in these commercials. Gameplay Video Dragon Ball Heroes uses a turn based card battle system in five rounds or less, which offers 5 on 5 battles with only one health bar for a team of characters. The cards featuring characters from the Dragon Ball franchise are given specific powers and abilities that allow for unique and strategic combat experiences. Gallery RMzmpfX.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Broly. GM5Pan(DBHArt).jpg|Pan. 2172csA.jpg|Oh Yeah. LSS4_Broly_full.png|Heroes Artwork. 18AvatarsCards.jpg DBHGameplayFront.jpg Dragon_Ball_Heroes_GT_Mission_Map.png BvL-H3gIYAAQAnr.jpg BvAUrqmCQAACc4t.jpg Extra Links http://www.carddass.com/dbh/index.html https://twitter.com/DB_HEROES http://web.archive.org/web/20110630042244/http://www.dimps.co.jp/pro/db-hero.html http://drheroes.web.fc2.com/card.html Category:Dragonball Z Category:Dragonball GT